Electronic components used in power generation systems often create heat and as such are generally cooled. Although a variety of cooling options are available, in airborne applications the choices are typically limited by weight, cost, reliability, and so on. Furthermore, since devices requiring cooling may experience differential heating across their bodies, cooling systems must often be over-sized, or include complicated valving etc., to ensure all areas are adequately cooled. However, in airborne systems, there are associated cost, weight and/or reliability penalties with these prior art solutions which the designer has heretofore had no choice but to accept. Hence, there remains a need for improved heat exchange solutions.